The End
by Benjamin Matthews
Summary: A man awakens with no recollection of his past. A war is brewing and the Pokemon League can only sit back and wait for their destruction. A Champion falls but must rise again if we are to survive: The End.
1. A Day in the Life

Prologue

There was a hard knocking at his door. The man shook his head as he advanced to the wooden door. He twisted the knob slowly and a woman with waist long blond hair walked in. "So have you made your choice yet?"

The man turned and stared out a window for a moment, "Yeah, I guess I have..."

"And your decision is?" the woman replied.

"I guess I have no choice but to fight." he said.

"Are you sure, Clay?" she asked.

"I'm sure as one can be when they know they will most likely die, while being recruited by someone who just sits by and orders around Cynthia." Clay replied, Cynthia started to say something then he thrust two pokeballs out in front of him and offered them to Cynthia, "Just make sure they're safe. I don't want to drag them into this."

Cynthia nodded, "Yeah...how did you come to terms with it all? I just...have to know, the truth of course."

"Come to terms with what?" Clay asked.

"Finding out that you're a different person, that you're a hero elsewhere, that you accidentally started a war?" she replied, with yet another question.

Clay sighed, "You mean coming from Andrew to Clay?"

"Yeah, it generally doesn't make sense to me." Cynthia pressed.

"Fine, but sit down, it's a long story." Clay said as he plopped down on his bed and slid over so Cynthia had room.

"I guess it all started with that board meeting..." Clay started.

Chapter 1- A Day In the Life

Andrew Faulkner sat in the middle of his bed alone, meditating, calming himself before a meeting that might change his country forever. His shoulder-length brown hair rested on...well, his shoulders, his breathing slow, his muscular frame slowly expanding and contracting with each breath he took. The silence, welcoming, then there was a noise in the hall. The disturbance almost made him get up, but he held fast. Until the disturbance was brought to him when it literally hit him square in the forehead. It knocked him backward and then he looked up to see his Grovyle, his normally piercing yellow eyes were wide. He sighed then grinned, he leaned over and grabbed the big green rubber ball, Grovyle's favorite toy. He tossed it back, and Grovyle leaped into the air and grabbed it in his mouth. He continued to smile then told him to be more careful. His secretary walked in, "Champion Faulkner, the Pokemon League will see you now." Andrew stood, then got into his business suit and walked into the room, silent with tension. The Pokemon League was meeting in response to the recent flare of criminal activity in the regions. Andrew was the Champion of the Unova Region, and with this title, he carried all the region's military power and political power as well. The other Champions were here as well, representing their respective regions. Red, with Kanto; Lance, with Johto; Steven, with Hoenn; Cynthia, with Sinnoh, and himself, with Unova, he'd endured the grueling flight over to Kanto for this meeting and was staying in a Champion's suite.

"Finally, you're here." Lance said, "We thought you'd never arrive."

"Sorry about that, but now that I'm here, shall we begin?" Andrew said, slightly annoyed.

"I suppose we shall," Lance said, then stood and brought up a power point on the large screen on the wall.

"Oh this is going to be interesting," Andrew muttered under his breath then pulled out a seat from the table, set his suit case down, and began to pour himself a cup of hot coffee. Cynthia, sitting across from him, kicked him in the shin as she heard him. He glared at her for a second, and then she glared back. He then broke off the stare immediately; she always had this way of looking like she saw into your very being.

"This," Lance began, and a bar graph appeared on the screen, "is a current projection of the crime rate in the mainland regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. We believe that it wi-"

"Oh please Lance, skip the statistics, we know that this isn't what you wanted to show us." Andrew blurted out.

"Faulkner's right, " Red said in a surprisingly deep voice that didn't sound like it belonged to someone only the age of sixteen, "That's not why we're here, let them hear the tape."

Lance nodded then set a tape recorder in the middle of the table, "This was recorded at a Poke'mart in Hoenn." Lance pressed play.

"Put the money on the counter now sir." A voice on the tape said.

"I can't do that." The store manager said.

A gun could be heard being loaded, "How about now?" Laughter could be heard from the man with the gun.

"Sir, just put down the gun and-"

"DON'T TRY THAT CRAP ON ME!" the man with the gun shouted. Gunshots. A woman screamed, then more gunfire could be heard.

"Torch the place," one man said. More laughter then a Molotov could be heard breaking then flames could be heard.

"The rest has been destroyed, and we were lucky to get this one." Lance explained, "We have to do something about it….." everyone stared at Andrew suddenly.

"What?" he asked.

"You know what." Cynthia confronted him.

"Oh no, you think Unova doesn't have its own problems?" Andrew slammed his fist on the table, "Just because we're the only country with a REAL military doesn't mean you can just use them on some gang! We're being threatened as well, an opponent that if we lose to, that you do too."

"PEOPLE ARE DYING DAMN IT!" Lance screamed.

"THEY'RE ONLY GANGS! WHY NOT USE YOUR OWN DAMN POLICE? THAT'S WHAT THEY'RE THERE FOR!" Andrew shouted back.

"WE'RE OVERWHELMED!" Lance slammed both hands on the desk.

"FINE. Fine." Andrew calmed down, "We'll send out a troop of our auxiliary forces. They will aid you and your police." Andrew began to walk out.

"Thank y-" Lance started, but he was already gone.

Three hours later….

"Show me what you're made of, we don't want to say you went all this way for nothing." Andrew said to the adult challenger in front of him, about his age. The man had long, curly brown hair and a goatee that was in desperate need of a shaving. The most definitive feature of his face was a scar that ran through his eye. The man tossed out a normal, red and white Poke'ball. A red stream of light spouted out and bounced across the floor, eventually forming into the shape of a Lucario. The Pokemon entered a fighting stance, and a purple flame ignited around its "hands."

"You have good taste in fighting types," Andrew grinned, "Let's make it interesting, GO, Lucario!" he sent out a Poke'ball of his own, which performed the same actions, then his own Lucario moved to his fighting stance and prepared for the referee to begin the match. The referee belted out the order to begin, and Andrew let Lucario to it, the man shared the fighting style and stood back as his own Lucario ran to face its opponent.

After the fight, Andrew stood and shook hands with his opponent, who'd won honorably. "Come with me," Andrew commanded the newest member of the Hall of Fame, "What's your name?"

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you," the man said.

"Then why the hell did you come here?" Andrew asked.

"Kidding, of course. Steven Williams." Steven said.

"Steven…." Andrew nodded, then put the info into the computer, "You know if you beat me again within the year, you're eligible for my position?"

"No thanks, I couldn't handle the stress." Steven replied, "I'm on…..a….retreat, you could say."

"I see." Andrew replied, still working, "Where you from?"

"…..I'm not from around here….at...all." Steven said slowly.

"Humor me." Andrew answered.

"Nibiru." Steven said.

"You're right, I don't know…well, that's done, come again!" Andrew exclaimed with a grin, the customary good bye to any challenger. The man left with a wave, and Andrew sighed, _Damn._


	2. Kyurem

Chapter 2: Kyurem

_That's it! It's here! Very well done! Good job, partner!_

Andrew woke up in the hospital, with gauze all over his chest. _What the hell was with that dream? _ He wondered. He looked beside him and saw Grovyle, his partner's stomach rose and fell with his labored breathing. He turned and saw Lucario beside him standing, "Please God tell me this was just a bad night out.." Andrew mumbled.

"Not remotely," Lucario said, his deep voice unnerved Andrew, but then again, Lucario was one of the few Pokemon that could not only recognize English, but speak it as well, it seriously helped him communicate with a lot of people, and was invaluable in a battle since he could understand Pokemon too.

"Then what the hell happened?" Andrew asked, holding his throbbing head.

"You don't remember?" Lucario asked, raising what could be called his eyebrows.

"No, not at all," Andrew confirmed.

Lucario nodded, "Well let me….refresh, your memory."

"Wha-" then Andrew was cut off as Lucario placed his palm onto his forehead and pain surged through all thought process and an image appeared in his head.

Andrew walked into yet another meeting. Personally, he hated them, well, the suit more than anything. "Champion Andrew Faulkner, about time." Clay said, arms crossed, "Yer late my boy."

"Clay, nice to see you, any new hopefuls?" Andrew asked, gleaming.

"Not since that one kid, but well, he already…yeah…" Clay stuttered, awkwardly. Andrew rolled his eyes then took a seat. "Now that you're here, we need an idea, to defeat, Team Plasma." Clay said.

"That's what I've been working on," Andrew said, grinning.

"Go 'head, son, " Clay said.

"Behold, Kyurem." Andrew swept his arm around and pressed a button on a clicker revealing a long dragon Pokemon, pale skin, short arms, and odd shaped legs. The air around it was visible because of the low temperature of the photo. The Pokemon was roaring into the camera, making it quite the unnerving picture.

"What are you proposing, Andy?" Clay asked, one eyebrow arched.

"We catch Kyurem, a powerful legendary Pokemon, and unleash it on Plasma." Andrew said smiling. The gym leaders mumbled to each other on the idea, then came to a decision at which Clay rose.

"We have agreed that desperate times call for desperate measures. Your idea is approved, godspeed." Clay said, then dismissed everyone. Andrew then ordered his Braviary to fly him to Lacunosa Town.

When he arrived, the people greeted him with welcome smiles and he asked around about Kyurem. He was then told to talk to the older woman on the overpass. He consulted with her and she pointed him to it, the Giant Chasm. He made the trek there then walked into the large cave. After navigating through it, he was welcomed to a large, labyrinthine maze of forestry. He eventually came across a crater, and climbed down into it, reaching a meteorite. He reached forward and touched it and a burning cold rushed through his hand and he yelped in pain. Suddenly there was a loud screech and a blinding light emitted from the meteorite. The next moment, he couldn't see through all the snow that buried him. It had pelted him as it came down and now he was attempting to break through. He did and slowly crawled out of the snow. The entire forest was covered in snow, and he could barely see the tree tops it was so deep. Looking in the distance, he saw a cave and then trudged through the snow towards it, shivering the whole way. He walked into the cave, it was silent, and almost completely pitch black. He took out his lighter and Lucario turned in confusion. "You smoke?" Lucario asked, curious.

"Not often…" Andrew replied. Then put it away as it wasn't providing ample light. He sent out an Alakazam and used flash to light the room, returned him to his poke'ball, and began exploring. The air began to grow cold and Andrew leaned over to Lucario and told him to get into a battle stance. Lucario nodded then continued to walk forward. Suddenly Lucario flew forward and Andrew turned to see Kyurem directly in front of him. It roared then smacked him aside like a rag doll. Andrew hit a cave wall and felt something warm run down his face. Grovyle was laying beside him. _His pokeball must've slipped loose... oh hell no..._ The red and white sphere was snapped in half. Grovyle's eyes were wide with fear then Andrew wrapped his arms around him. "HOLD ON!" he shouted. He made a break for Lucario, who somehow managed a small cut on his forehead. He returned Lucario and pulled out a Master Ball with a free arm. Kyurem knocked him over with a blast of air from its roar. "DAMN IT!" Grovyle fell as Andrew flew another ten feet. He held the Master Ball so tight he dropped it. Kyurem noticed the wounded Grovyle and began to lumber towards him. _No, no, NO!_ Kyurem hunched over him and slashed at his abdomen with its claws. Andrew scurried over and grabbed the Master Ball and landed it on Kyurem and caught it. _Fuck yeah, seaking!_

Andrew's fear returned as he grabbed up Grovyle, who was completely still. He ran outside and sent out Braviary to transport him to the nearest Pokemon center.

The vision suddenly ended and Andrew was breathing heavily. "How is he?" he managed to say in between gasps.

"Grovyle? I dunno, but there's...someone you may want to see." Lucario had a look of remorse in his eyes. _He's pretty laid back for a Lucario, so who the..._ N stepped in the room.

"What the hell are you doing in here you asshole?" Andrew hated the man, but had a slight reverence for his compassion towards Pokemon.

"Why such resentment for an old friend?" N asked, lacing his fingers together.

"You nearly took everything from me. My life," Andrew paused and looked over a Grovyle, then Lucario, "My partners."

"I don't think they need my help to do that, you seem to be doing a fine job yourself." N replied, still calm.

"I had no choice, I NEEDED this!" he held up the Master Ball Lucario recovered from his pack.

"Kyurem...and you don't think _they _don't know? Ghetsis, hates you, he's watching you as we speak." N continued.

Andrew jumped out of his bed and slammed N against the wall, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING HIM? HUH? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING HIM?"

"Nothing, calm down." N replied, shoving Andrew off, "I just know. I AM his son." Andrew glared at him and sat back down and looked at Grovyle and began to tear up. "You care so much for him, but you don't listen when he speaks...Clay."

Andrew turned, a tear rolled down his cheek, "What?"

"He talks about a person. Clay...a friend of his, but he describes you...it's curious. He cares deeply about you too." Andrew was crying heavily. "He speaks of strange tales...amazing ones...yet you don't remember...hand me Kyurem. This isn't a fight you can win."

Andrew lost his temper again and socked N in the stomach, "Damn, you really had me going there, you're good."

"I speak only the truth, I wouldn't dare speak otherwise. Give me Kyurem, leave the Pokemon League. Find yourself again...Clay..." N was serious.

Andrew still felt another tear roll down his face, "I..."

"It's for the good of everyone...you know this. Survive, so you can fight back. Lucario knows." N said.

"Lucario...?" Andrew still had tears in his eyes.

"I...he's...right..." Lucario said, avoiding his master's gaze, "I'm sure of it..."

Andrew turned to Grovyle, who was barely breathing, "Fine..." He gave N the Master Ball.

"Thank you...Andrew...or Clay...whoever you are." N smiled then left. Andrew held his head in his hands, _What the hell have I done?_

"Master..." Lucario rested his palm on Andrew's shoulder.

"Were you lying to me?" Andrew pressed.

"I would never master.'' Lucario replied. Andrew looked him directly into the eyes.

"You knew about N coming then?" Andrew continued. Lucario nodded, "Did you have anything to do with the turnout at the Board today?" Lucario froze and broke his gaze at the question.

"Oh my god!" Andrew slapped Lucario and started to shout, "Get the FUCK out!" Lucario jumped. He wasn't hurt, but it scared the shit out of him. "Get OUT!"

"Master your judgment is impaired, you are stressed from seeing him again. Calm DOWN!" Lucario objected, backing away from another strike and Andrew fell at his knees.

"You're right...you're right...everything's happening so fast... I...good god, I just haven't had time to process it all...not even one day. A murder. Trust into battle. It's a curse, it comes with the occupation. Remember Alder?" Andrew held his head in his hands, "Damn it...DAMN IT! I've only been Champion for three months and I've already fucked everything up. Couldn't have picked a better time." Andrew sighed.

"Master, get your rest, I'll hand in your letter of resignation. We'll head to Pacifidlog Town afterward, we can search and not give any suspicion. " Lucario laid out the plan. Andrew smiled,

"Alright...let's roll with it."


	3. Letter of Resignation

Chapter 3: Letter of Resignation

Andrew sat on his new mat bed. His new house slowly swayed and bobbed with the ocean, he watched his new television, a tiny box model. It showed a reporter out side the gargantuan Unova Pokemon League complex. "Today, we have received the news that the Unova Champion, Andrew Faulkner, has left the Pokemon League and has disappeared altogether. His companion and partner, Lucario, has given the letter to the Pokemon League HQ, not disclosing his current location. "

"Damn right," Andrew said, "You watching this buddy?" he asked Grovyle, who was lying down, curled up on a small mat. He opened one eye and glared at Andrew, his yellow eye then began to close into a slit. He obviously was enjoying his nap. "I take that as a no." Andrew looked at his watch. _ Lucario's late? The world really is ending._

"-but we must ask, who will be the next champion?" the reporter finished he bulletin, then Lucario walked in.

"Too late, you missed yourself on T.V." Andrew turned off the T.V.

"You seem to be in a happier mood than yesterday." Lucario replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Nah, I still feel like shit." Andrew replied.

"Oh, well quite down, Grovyle's sleeping," Lucario whispered, Grovyle lifted his head and yawned.

_Not anymore, asshole. _Grovyle thought, but didn't bother saying, since Clay couldn't understand him, or as he suddenly took to calling himself, Andrew. Grovyle stretched and slowly crawled over and sat down next to Andrew, _But he's still Clay...not that Leader, the man who helped me. I miss him, my closest friend. _Grovyle curled up and began to sleep again. Andrew smiled and began to pet him. "Well, I'm going to bed, we can begin looking tomorrow." Andrew mumbled then laid down beside Grovyle.

"For what?" Lucario asked.

"You know...Clay, or, whoever." Andrew replied.

"You are Clay. I thought N established that."

"Whatever. " Andrew mumbled then fell asleep.

"Clay...you don't remember anything?" Lucario mumbled as he sat next to the bed and fell asleep as well.

_Hrk! Ah, the claws...they're fucking sharp!_

_Just a little longer! NOW!_

Andrew slowly sat up as he awoke. _Another dream? The first voice, that had to have been me._ He looked around, then noticed his wallet was sitting on the bedside stool. _That's odd, I don't remember putting that there... _Andrew picked it up and opened it , searching for any abnormalities. His trainer card, his cash everything was in order, then, he noticed something. The name, it was Clay Daniel. _Huh? _He looked again, it was his picture, all the info was his, but...the name, Clay Daniel, wait, full name Clay Daniel Jones. _Thank god Daniel isn't my last name. Where the hell did this card come from? I wonder..._

"Hey, Grovyle. Hey, wake up!" Andrew tapped Grovyle's shoulder. Grovyle looked up, his eyes droopy. "Do you recognize this name?" He asked. Grovyle started at the name, eyes still drooped. Suddenly he perked up and started to stare rather intently. He looked up and nodded. "Thanks bud, you go back to sleep." Grovyle grinned and laid his head down. Andrew slowly got up and went to the Pokemon Center. He sat at a table and turned on the computer. Unlike all the rest of the ancient tech, this computer was very up to date. He typed in the name in a search engine. He paused as the internet worked. _Oh my god._ There was an article, "Young Pokemon Trainer Dies in Tragic Accident."

March 30

Today, a young Pokemon Trainer by the name of Clay Jones was tragically killed in a horrible accident aboard the S.S. Cactus. It was early this morning and a large hurricane, previously unseen, was sweeping through the Cactus' path. The captain, had decided to take a chance and continued to press on. He, is the only survivor of this tragedy to date. From what we've been made aware, nothing survived the crash and multiple bodies are yet to be found.

Continued on page 11.

Andrew leaned back and looked for a picture of the 17-year old trainer. He found one and it eerily looked almost exactly like him. He frowned, _But why don't I remember any of this. I know the ship, but I don't remember the crash..._ He continued to read on page 11.

When the rescue party was sent in, about three hours after the initial incident, many people and Pokemon were found dead in the doomed vessel. Clay, was the youngest aboard with a team of six Pokemon, and badges. He was found alive, but rescue efforts accidentally caused a portion of the ship to collapse, making rescue attempts impossible.

He continued his search and found the passenger manifesto, then opened it and found Clay Jones' cabin number...42. Andrew grinned, _Alright, let's go._

Andrew returned to his new home and woke up Lucario and Grovyle, and put them in their respective pokeballs, a new red and white model for Grovyle. He pulled an ultra ball containing Braviary and tossed it out, his destination? The S..

Upon arriving, Andrew walked off Braviary and returned the bird Pokemon to its ultra ball and then ducked down into the entrance. He walked a few hundred feet and found the location of cabin 42. There was an abundance of rubble over where the door would be. He looked around for an alternate route then found a flight of stairs. He ran up them and found a hole overlooking cabin 42. _How did they miss this?_

_There probably was mass flooding at first, master. _Lucario telepathically replied.

_Makes sense._ Andrew agreed. He jumped into the hole and landed hard, a sharp crack was the immediate response he got from the floor when he landed. He cursed and leaned forward. _Broken..._Andrew looked up. _Looked like a shorter fall from up there. Shit._

As Andrew struggled to move with his broken leg, suspicions arose surrounding the mystery of Andrew Faulkner's resignation. "This is too sudden for my liking." Lance started. Then turned to Cynthia, "What do you think?"

"What do I think? I THINK that Andrew is alive, I KNOW he was coerced." Cynthia was agitated, and she then pulled out a tape, "Pop this in, will ya?" She stood and walked over to the screen. The projector lit up and showed security footage from the Pokemon Center that Andrew was admitted to. "Look familiar?" she pointed N out.

Steven stood, "Holy shit. That can't be who it looks like...can it?"

"The fact of the matter is, that that is in fact N. And look, Andrew is handing him a Master Ball. What the hell did he grab that warranted that? Look at his wounds, and more interestingly, look at Grovyle's." She pulled another tape out, and popped it in. Grovyle was seen lying on the cot, his flesh was opened around his mid-section, his chest barely moved. Blood was smeared all over his stomach, tendons were stretched along with threads that began the stitching. "What the hell could do that?" The other champions stared in awe, "If this is ANY indication of what is in that Master Ball, I'm awfully afraid for what Team Plasma has in store for us."

At this, Lance rolled his eyes, "Team Plasma died when Andrew took them out two years ago."

"But they never found Ghetsis." Cynthia objected, "They sent N to do something, but what? Gather whatever is in that Master Ball?"

"Well obviously." Red replied, suddenly speaking up, "And how do you propose we find N? He's been off the grid ever since Andrew took out Team Plasma."

"I don't know..." Cynthia replied, "But continue watching." Andrew then attacked N. "What were they talking about?"

"We can't tell," Lance replied, "but, we may be able to form something from their lip movements, Bill is supposed to be developing a program for this."

"Good, make sure he finishes soon." Cynthia replied.

"My son...N." Ghetsis said, sitting alone in his new home, a small abode built from a rock wall, "What brings you back?"

N smiled, "These, father." He held out two Master Balls, "And the power to finish," after giving Ghetsis the two Master Balls, he gave him a large black sphere.

"Why the sudden...change of heart?" Ghetsis asked, happily receiving the gifts, "You fought to free Pokemon, but, these?"

"With this power, you can force trainers to submit, but I will allow you to do what you will." N replied.

"And shall I tell you? My plan?" Ghetsis asked.

"Whatever you will, I don't care." N said.

"Fair enough, you may leave now." Ghetsis said.

"Since when did I need your permission?" and with that N had finished his current mission. _The final conflict is about to begin, I just hope he can fit together his past before it's too late._

Andrew swore again as the water began to rise he was on the bed and his leg throbbed, _The ship must be moving deeper into the water. Not much time left. Lucario...don't fail me now._

_When have I?_


	4. The Way Out

Chapter 4: The Way Out

Andrew groaned as Lucario pressed his palms against his broken leg and aura flowed through it, the bones began to snap into place and Andrew yelped in pain. "Easy! Jesus, that hurt." Lucario smiled then Andrew stood up slowly, making sure not to undo the painful fixing of his leg.

"Master, I think the ship is beginning to sink further into the ocean." Lucario observed.

"That'd explain the flooding. " Andrew replied, then returned Lucario to his pokeball. He then bent down and began to investigate some of the papers scattered across the floor. He found a journal and stuffed it into his bag and continued to investigate as fast as he could.

_Master, hurry!_

_Damn it, I'm going as fast as I can go!_

Andrew found something odd soon after, a small key chain, one that was identical to N's. Andrew grabbed it up and put it in the bag as well then brought Lucario out again. "I'll need your help, you need to throw me up there." Lucario nodded and knelt down and put his hands together. Andrew ran and stepped into Lucario's hands as Lucario thrust him upwards, giving Andrew the momentum to reach the floor above him. Andrew landed hard then turned to catch Lucario's hand and pull him up. Andrew returned him then ran for an exit when the ship lurched to the side, knocking Andrew off balance. Andrew cursed as he stood back up and ran as fast as he could for the stairs.

_What're you thinking?_

_Trust me guy, I know what I'm doing, I died on this ship, remember._

_I would roll my eyes but you can't see me._

_Knowing you, you did anyway._

_Oh shut it._

Mentally arguing with Lucario was distracting so he stopped and concentrated on getting to the next floor without falling over when the ship lurched again. When he reached it, he was greeted by tons of skeletons of humans and Pokemon alike,_Oh my God...know I know why they dismissed any survivors, it looks like the entire crew was here, and all the passengers as well. _Andrew looked for a window and found one. He broke the glass and reached around and found a ladder, _I thought I saw one of these._ Andrew grabbed the ladder and slowly crawled out the window. When he accomplished this task, his body swung to the right, and he almost lost his grip. Almost. He reached upward and grabbed the rung with his left hand and situated his feet and began to climb up to the deck of the ship. The ship began to lurch again and Andrew pressed his body close against the side of the ship. Once it stopped he continued until he reached the deck. He turned and saw something rather unexpected. N stood by himself on the edge of the deck.

"What the?" Andrew muttered under his breath.

"Why hello, Andrew...or should I call you Mr. Jones?" N smiled.

"I rather like Mr. Jones," Andrew replied then shook his head, "May I ask why you're here?"

"Oh I just wanted to ensure you that your...investment is in good hands." N replied.

"I didn't buy Kyurem," Andrew corrected him.

"You nearly paid with Grovyle's life." N shot back.

"Damn you." Andrew replied then paused, "Why am I here?"

"Because you know what I said is true." N told him.

Andrew shook his head, "No, I should be fighting you, helping the other Champions..."

"Fighting me? I'll tell you now, that I'm not under Ghetsis' influence, I'm working on another's accord." N replied.

"And who might that be?" Andrew pressed.

"All in due time Mr. Jones." N smiled as he tipped over the side. Andrew ran over to catch him only to see a Pidgeot do the job for him.

"Damn." Andrew muttered and sent out his Braviary and flew back to his home. He walked through the door and set his pack on his bed and moved to the kitchen to fix himself some cup ramen. He walked back into the living/bedroom with a small Styrofoam bowl with steam coming out the top and a fork in his hand. He released Lucario and Grovyle from their confinements and began to scoop out some noodles with his fork. They both began to stare at him, or more accurately, his food. He slurped the noodles up and set the bowl down and pulled out two beautiful apples. He threw them both to Grovyle and Lucario, and resumed eating his ramen. Grovyle tore his apart while Lucario seemed to savor it. Grovyle looked up for more and Andrew laughed, "You're going to break me!" He threw Grovyle another apple and started finishing up his ramen. "Ahh..." Andrew sighed as he swallowed the rest of the hot broth. He walked over to his bed and sat down on it. He looked to a clock on a bedside table, 6:34 P.M. _Dang, time flies._ He opened up his pack and pulled out the journal and looked through it. _Did I really write this?_ He noticed about forty pages in, it switched dialect, it seemed to be written in Pokemon foot prints.

"Footprint runes." Lucario explained.

"Footprint runes?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, they're a relatively simple codex based off Pokemon's foot prints. I'm not sure how it developed, but as far as I know, it never developed here." Lucario continued.

"Here? As in Hoenn?" Andrew asked.

"As in a different world." Lucario replied.

"You've lost me, as in, extraterrestrial?" Andrew asked, bewildered.

"No, an alternate universe, one that is very different from this one." Lucario said.

"And how do you know this?" Andrew pressed.

Lucario froze and turned to Grovyle, a connection that Andrew obviously missed, _ How do I tell him?_

_I don't know how do deal with amnesia. _Grovyle glared back at Lucario whose gaze softened.

_You did fine last time! _Lucario retorted.

_Fine, just...tell him..._

"I just know." Lucario replied.

"That's not an answer." Andrew started to glare, then stopped, "Can you read it?"

"Yes, but it will take some time to decode." Lucario replied as he took the journal from Andrew's outstretched hand and began to flip through it.

"Half the thing is soaked...I have an idea," Andrew said and gestured for Lucario to give him back the journal. Lucario relinquished the journal and Andrew began to walk out the door, "I suppose you two want to come?" Lucario paused, then laughed.

"I thought so," Andrew smiled as he returned them to their pokeballs and walked through the door. He sent out his Braviary, "To Littleroot Town, then, to Kanto!" he commanded the bird. It stretched its wings out and Andrew hopped on its back, "Fly!" he shouted and the majestic creature soared into the sky.

Once Andrew had landed in the small town, he advanced to the Pokemon Center and asked for a simple health point and power point restoration. He then left and bought some food and full restores and set up camp on the route behind the town. They rested then the next day they continued to a four hour flight to the Kanto region.

"Sir!" a man in a Kanto guard uniform saluted the young man who was passing through the Indigo Plateau security post.

"Yes?" Red asked.

"Sir, an unidentified trainer is entering the region!" the guard informed.

"Let me see." Red replied and took the binoculars from the man in the blue uniform. He put the binoculars to his face and saw a man sitting atop a large bird Pokemon, a Braviary upon closer inspection. _It can't be... _"Stop that man, bring him in here."

"Yes sir!" the man said as he brought out the megaphone, "Unidentified trainer, we request that you land immediately!"

"All right Lucario, you ready?" Andrew shouted through the wind.

"Yeah! Bring it around!" Luario shouted back. Lucario began to mask Andrew's features with that of the man, Steven Williams, who challenged him at the League. Lucario then changed his Trainer ID the same way and Andrew returned him. Andrew brought Braviary around and landed. He stepped off a different man. _Alright let's do this._

Red walked forward, "Where are you going traveler?"

"Cerulean City, sir." Andrew replied, but his voice was different.

"And what is your business here in Kanto?" Red continued.

"I need to talk to Bill." Andrew explained.

"Your trainer card please," Red requested. Andrew pulled out his wallet and his trainer card from it. He flipped it around and Steven Williams' smiling face was on it.

Red looked it over carefully and handed it back, "Okay Mr. Williams, you may enter Kanto, but I feel I should tell you, Bill may not be available."

"Why not?" Andrew inquired.

"He's been very busy recently." Red explained, rather vaugely.

"Well thank you." Andrew replied and walked through.

_Right, let's go._ Andrew stated mentally.


	5. Bill

Chapter 5- Bill

When Andrew finally reached Bill's house a lone person walked out, of all people it was Cynthia.

_Oh shit what do I do?_

_I think you should tell her..._

_Are you nuts?_

_I think if we can trust anyone, it's her._

Andrew gave into Lucario's demands and flagged her down, before she reached him, Lucario removed his mask. "Can I help you sir?" Cynthia asked, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Cynthia, it's me!" Andrew said as he removed a fedora he bought in Viridian City.

"Andrew?" Cynthia exclaimed, then Andrew shushed her, "Is that really you?" she whispered.

"Yeah, you wanna sit somewhere and talk?" Andrew suggested and gestured towards the lake beside Bill's house.

"Yeah that sounds nice, you can do some explaining." Cynthia huffed.

_Well that turned out good didn't it Master?_

_Oh be quiet Lucario, I'm not out of this yet._

_You make it sound like a bad thing._

_It IS a bad thing, talking to your ex-girlfriend isn't really low-profile, especially when she's a CHAMPION._

_You two dated?_

_Forget that I mentioned it._

_YOU TWO DA-_

_I SAID SHUT IT._

Andrew had shut Lucario out when he sat next to Cynthia beside the lake, "Where have you been hiding?" Cynthia asked.

"Pacifidlog Town, Hoenn." Andrew replied.

"Huh...why did you leave?" Cynthia continued her barrage of questions.

"I did it for-" Andrew started, but Cynthia cut him off with another, more drastic question.

"Why did you betray us?" Cynthia asked. Andrew turned and saw the hurt in her eyes.

_Oh my god!_

_What Lucario?_

_She still loves you Andrew._

_WHAT?_

Andrew's eyes widened, and Cynthia noticed it, "Are you okay?"

"Uh...yeah." Andrew replied and ran his hands through his hair.

"So tell me, why'd you betray us?" Cynthia was persistent.

"I betrayed you...because it's the best for everyone." Andrew replied, his heart racing.

_You still love her._

_You aren't helping Lucario._

"So the best for everyone is giving the leader of a terrorist organization a legendary Pokemon, one that can rain untold destruction upon anyone in its path." Cynthia snapped.

"Well when you put it that way..." Andrew started then Cynthia cut him off again to tell him something more dire:

"He gave it to Ghetsis, Andrew." Cynthia said.

"Alright then, it's your turn, you tell me what you know!" Andrew near shouted.

"Not until you answer my question damn it. Why did you BETRAY US?" Cynthia was raising her voice now.

"I told you, it's for the good of EVERYONE." Andrew shouted back.

"Damn it, HE'S GATHERING THEM ALL!" Cynthia screamed.

"What?" Andrew said.

"Ghetsis is forming some world-wide criminal syndicate. He's going to overthrow the Pokemon League!" Cynthia explained, "All the Teams, one organization. He's got them all under his thumb."

"They won't last long Cynthia, there are too many conflicting ideologies." Andrew said.

"They will with Ghetsis, he has them all under control. It won't be long until he makes his first move." Cynthia continued, "It's happening so fast we can barely keep up with their growing numbers."

"So its war then?" Andrew asked.

"It may be soon. I'd give it another year." Cynthia finished.

Andrew sighed, "If you'll excuse me, I have something I need to attend to."

"You can't hide forever Andrew." Cynthia said as he walked away.

"Does that mean you're narking on me?" Andrew asked.

Cynthia paused then walked away as well.

_I don't think she'll tell._

_How are you so certain?_

_I just know._

_You have a lot of explaining to do, well, mask me._

Andrew walked in to Bill's house, who was busy at the computer. "Can I help you?" Bill asked without turning his head away from the computer.

"Uh yeah, could you look at this for me?" Andrew answered and pulled out the soaked journal, "I was wondering if you could clear the writing in this journal up."

"Let me see it." Bill held out his hand as he continued to type with his other. Andrew placed the journal In his palm and Bill swiveled around as he practically buried his face in it, "Jesus did you go for a swim with it?"

Andrew laughed, "Something like that. Can you do something about that?"

"Yeah I can fix it, give me a week. You got an e-mail address?" Bill answered.

"Uh, yeah, here lemme write it down." Andrew wrote the address down and left.

_Good, well let's head home._

_Yeah._


	6. A Week Later

Chapter 6- A Week Later...

Andrew sat in front of his laptop. "You've got mail!" the computer chimed. Andrew opened the e-mail from Bill.

**Bill here, here's the scans of the journal you gave me, what's with this thing, half of it is footprints. Well don't need to pry into something personal, I also sent the journal back too, so that should be there soon. Don't worry about paying me, I'm glad to do something like that free of charge.**

**-Bill**

Andrew smiled and printed the two hundred and fifty nine pages out. _Looks like I'm going to need paper soon._

Andrew collected them together, "This good, my little scholar?" Andrew handed the pages to him. Lucario rolled his eyes and sat at a small two person table beside the window and began work. "Well I'm going to buy some more paper, I should be back in an hour or so, if you guys get hungry, there's some fruit in the fridge." Lucario waved bye without looking up as Andrew grabbed his jacket and hat and left. Suddenly the flapping of large wings could be heard as Andrew left. Grovyle then got up from the bed and shifted over to the table were Lucario sat.

"Can you believe he doesn't remember anything?" Grovyle said to Lucario.

"Amnesia follows him where ever he goes." Lucario said, still focusing on his work.

"Have you noticed it's whenever he traveled to our world and back? It's very interesting." Grovyle observed out loud.

"That it is. This is odd..." Lucario replied while flipping through pages.

"What is?" Grovyle asked, leaning over the pages.

"Half these are in English then they're suddenly Footprint Runes. Starting a few days after we first met." Lucario explained.

"You mean me and you, or you and Clay?" Grovyle needed clarification.

"Clay and I." Lucario explained, "I never saw a journal on him, but these...he must've kept it a secret."

"I see. That is weird. He liked to scribble in a journal in the future but stopped soon after I began to notice." Grovyle said.

"Well if you don't mind, I need to work so..." Lucario politely told Grovyle.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll leave you to your work." Grovyle hopped away and Lucario continued to translate.

"Grovyle?" Lucario called out.

"Yeah?" Grovyle responded.

"If you know English, why don't you tell Clay?" Lucario asked.

"I...don't know..." Grovyle replied.

"Just wondering..." Lucario muttered. He continued to read, and before he knew it, Andrew was back.

"Hey!" Andrew annouced his presence.

"So how goes?" Andrew asked.

"Good so far." Lucario replied. Andrew then noticed a few papers on the side.

"These in English?" Andrew asked. Lucario nodded and Andrew took them up.

"Well might as well start reading the story of my life." Andrew sighed and straightened the pages, relaxed and began to read.


End file.
